1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional display devices have recently been replaced by portable thin flat panel display devices. These portable thin flat panel display devices have the advantage of size and weight as compared to conventional displays.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.